living situations
by illidanXtatyana
Summary: another shadouge story from one of my favorite authors.


by vallierxx

chapter 1: living situation

shadow sat at a bar table of the mansion; waiting for the others to arrive and be told which room they would get and who their room mate would be. shadow sipped at a half pint of beer, he tuned to look at the clock and saw that it was 5pm and every one else was half an hour late "humph! i might as well of come at 6 at this rate I'll be drunk by the time they arrive!" shadow said finishing his beer " can i have another beer" he said pointing at the waiter.  
"sir, this is your third pint! are you sure you want another one?!" shadow gave him a cold glare crossing his arms and putting his feet on the table in an angry manor,"fine!" just then sonic, rouge, Amy, tails, cream and knuckles tip toed into the room as they knew they were an hour late; shadow noticed and stood up in rage and slightly drunk "DO U GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS WHAT TIME IT IS?! YOUR AN HOUR LATE!! I'VE HAD 3 BEERS WAITING FOR YOU!!!!! would any one care to explain to me why you are so late!" the look of anger on shadow's face made sonic and tails nervous, sweat marks went down their fore heads, rouge just put her hands on her hips and smirked.  
sonic grabbed amy and pushed her in front of the raging black hedgehog " amy will explain! heh he!" amy turned to him as he backed away giving him a look saying `you are dead!` sonic gave a look of fear on his face and chuckled fakely. "well---ummmm..... you see shadow--- we w-were to busy waiting for sonic to pack his stuff to get ready to move out!" she put her hand on the back of her head and forced a smile which looked like she was in pain. "uurrrrgh! what ever i don't care anyway now lets go to the counter and find out where our rooms are and who our room mates are"he calmed down and walked up to the counter, sonic and the others followed him carrying their luggage.

at the counter there was a man sitting at the desk behind a computer screen he was humming walking on sunshine. knuckles walked up to him and asked for the room keys and room mates list he widened his eyes in happiness as found he was on his own in his room; sonic was with amy in room 4, shadow was with rouge in room 17 and tails was with cream in room 36. they all read the list rouge flirtily smiled and budged up to shadow; blushing a little shadow shoved her "humph"  
"rude much hot head!" rouge said closing her eyes and looking up with her arms crossed" what ever shadow said beginning to walk up the stairs carrying his luggage  
"wait for me!" rouge ran after shadow as she noticed he had he luggage. amy blushed and grabbed sonic squeezing him like crazy "uuuummm!" sonic said in a high pitch voice then she dragged him and the luggage up to their room "TAILS HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled in terror  
"sorry sonic i gotta go after cream to the room" he ran off and went to his room. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" sonic's screams could be heard around the and amy arrived at their room amys face lit up in excitement she dropped sonic and put the suit cases on the floor, the room was more like an apartment it had 2 huge bed rooms with modern styled look to it. it had a single bed in each room and two cupboards with a mirror on the wall above a desk with a rotating chair at it the carpet was a white color the beds were made of soft wood and had silky beige covers. the bath room had blue, black and silver tiles, a silver sink and bath with and a living room had a huge plasma TV and the most comfortable purple couches ever and the window was like a huge glass wall with sliding doors leading to a baloney."this is amazing she started running around the rooms admiring things and saying "wow this is cool! oh i love that! this is soooo cute" constantly.

shadow and rouge reached their room shadow unlocked the door and swung it open, he stared wide eyed "crap!"

chapter 2: settling in

their room was the same as sonic and amy's room and tails and creams room but it had one bed room.......  
with only one double bed, "i think i'm gonna sleep on couch" shadow said walking to the cupboards unpacking his things."oh no your not ill feel awful with you on the couch while I'm in this comfy bed!" rouge said sitting on the bed and rubbing the silky sheets blushing at the thought of sharing a bed with shadow, "fine, but you better not hog the covers!"he crossed his arms and walked to the lounge blushing a small amount but not showing emotions "humph!" he turned on the TV and flicked through channels.

11:46pm  
" shadow are you going to come to bed? I'll just be woken up by you getting into the bed." rouge said coming up behind the couch putting her hands on shadows shoulders, he looked at her with a tired look "just go to bed I'll be quiet when i come, I'm gonna go down to the bar for a while" he turned off the TV and left the room. rouge went to bed and tried to get some sleep.

meanwhile in sonic's room at 11:55pm  
sonic woke up as he felt a rubbing against his back, he turned around and almost screamed as amy was in his small bed with him, snuggling him! he quietly sneaked out of the bed and headed for the door thinking that she didn't notice. when suddenly she jumped in front of him in a purple bra and knickers holding her hammer "sonic!!!!!! don;t think you can get away so easily!" sonic looked at her in shock  
"a-a-amy i Th-thought you were sleeping!"sonic reached behind his back to open the door when he realized. IT WAS LOCKED!!and amy had the key! she jumped on him and stuck her breasts in his face; sonic wasn't' interested anyway she didn't have such big breasts and it didn't interest him much. "what are you doing!!"sonic yelled pushing her away and grabbing the key,but amy realized and knocked it out of his hand with her hammer she started pounding on him with it"aaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *BANG* CRASH* her hammer hit all angels and sonic dodged most of them but not all of them"amy please stop!" he pleaded  
the rest of the mansion hotel was woken up by the noises of the hammer but they ignored it and went back to sleep.

1:03am at the bar  
shadow was sitting at the bar drinking his second piste of beer when sonic came in covered in kiss marks and bruises. shadow looked at him and smirked with a small chuckle "i see you and Amy finally decided to try the sack. so how was it?! haha ha ha!" shadow said sarcastically. "very funny!"sonic sat on the stool next to shadow " can i have a martini please" he asked the bar tender nackerdly  
"yeah and I'll have another beer" shadow said putting his glass down and whipping his lips "right away" the bar tender pork the drinks and slid them down the table to shadow and sonic. shadow stared at sonics wounds "boy you must have had it rough and tumble! didn't think you were into that. heh heh!" shadow laughed at sonic loudly; " shut up! we didn't have sex you joker!she attacked me!" sonic said firmly placing his glass on the table, shadow kept on laughing "i know you moron i just love to see you over react!"shadow try to stop laughing and just managed to dim it to a small chuckle.  
"over react! your kidding i was thrown to the ground and kissed in places i will not say and kissed to death by that thing!"  
"geez! okay don't need the visual!"shadow finished his pint and went back to his room.

shadow climbed into bed next rouge and try to get some sleep after 3 pints of woke up and realised he was being there asleep half an hour after he got to bed. she pretended to sleep and put her arm around shadow's chest; she blushed and went to sleep. shadow knew she was clinging on to him but he couldn't be bothered to budge her off, he was to tired but he smiled and turned red in the checks.

chapter 3: exploring places and feelings

8:34am  
the next morning rouge woke up to her surprise still wrapped around shadow. she slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake shadow and went to have a shower, she took off her cloths and got into the shower; as she started washing her self she got soap in her eye and let out a large scream"aaaahhh!"  
shadow's eyes shot open and he ran to the bathroom door "rouge!" he pushed open the door and there was rouge naked in front of him; she quickly grabbed the towel and covered her self  
"what are you doing!"she yelled at him and slammed the door in his face"sorry i thought something happened"shadow shouted from outside the door. he went and sat on the couch with his eyes wide open memorized by what he had seen"what a body!"he said staring out the window, he couldn't get the image out of his head he knew he shouldn't have done that with out knocking but he enjoyed the sight.

rouge finished in the shower and wrapped a towel around her, she walked out to the bed room and closed the door"shadow I'm getting changed so don't come in"  
"why would I!" shadow said pretending he didn't want more. after rouge was finished she came out wearing a yellow bikini and black hot pants coming over the bottom of the bikini pants.  
"going to the beach i see" shadow said wondering if the beach down the road was any good. "yeah you wanna come along?" rouge packed her things for the beach and stood by the door  
"okay why not I'll come" shadow put on swimming trunks and picked up rouge they sped to the beach.

10:39pm sonic's room

sonic was sleeping on the couch as it was too small for amy to lie on after a shower went up to sonic and grabbed his back side "ddyyyyaaaaa!" sonic yelped and backed away running to the lobby of the mansion."i think i lost her! god will she ever give up!"suddenly shadow and rouge dashed past him"wonder where they're going" sonic ran after them and caught up to shadow, "hey buddy where you headed?" shadow ignored sonics question with a grin on his face, he knew sonic hated water for some reason and he was leading sonic streight to the beach"heh heh!"shadow chuckled  
"what is it shads?"sonic asked curiously, no answer came from his old rival running next to him.

they stopped at the edge of the water .sonic realised where they were and he tried to slow down but by the time he stopped he went flying into the air and dropped into the water 10-11m out; shadow and rouge laughed to themselves "haha very funny shadow!" "ahhhh!" sonic said struggling in the shallow water like a baby. "don't be a drama queen sonic you baby! shadow saw he wasn't loosening up so he put rouge down ran into the water and got sonic out. sonic was breathing heavily "wh-wh-why did you do-do that?!" sonic said slamming shadow to the sand"haha!come on sonic i was just having a little fun!" shadow laughed not feeling threatened by sonic. rouge got out her towel and sun cream; she laid the towel down on the sand and took off her hot pants to reveal surprisingly small bikini bottoms, sonic ran back to the mansion while shadow stared wide eyed at rouges body.

shadow grabbed a beach ball and played volleyball with rouge at the net on the beach, the beach had white sand and beautiful blue water, there was an island not too far off the coast which was said to be a paradise but was surprisingly called sun bathed for an hour or 2 and shadow sat on a rock by her thinking`why do i feel this way, i can't stop looking at her lips wondering what she tastes like! "uuurrrg! whats wrong with me! snap out of it shadow!" he turned to see rouge packing her things and putting her hot pants back on "shadow lets go back home!" she called to him, shadow picked her cradling her then ran back to the mansion.

they stopped in a game room with pool tabels,bolling ally, air hockey, arcade games and virtual skiing."wow... this place is cool" rouge said glancing at the bowling ally "wanna play shads?" she asked the black hedgehog  
"yeah why not" they went to the bowling ally and began to play.

it was the final round and rouge was winning but a strike could win shadow the game shadow leaned forward and swung his arm rolling the ball hitting the pins into each other rapidly shadow smiled thinking when he saw that one pin was still standing in the far left corner "damn!" he turned around and sat down, rouge chuckled and got up for her go; she span round and threw the ball against the pins getting her 8Th strike! "oh yeah i am the best!" she yelled letting everyone else in the room know she won.  
"damn! what is it that you do to win this game i only got one strike !"shadow sulked on the seat, "now, now shads don't be a saw looser!" she grinned slyly and put out her hand out "i believe you owe me $100"  
shadow smiled and sneakily got the money from rouge's purse "hehehe! here's the money" rouge counted it and put it in her purse when she realized that the money was hers anyway "shadow!" the smile on her face was gone and when she turned around shadow was gone."uuuuuurrrrgggh! that guy! cheat!" she stormed to their room and got her things to go to the hot tubs.

4:28pm at the hot tubs

rouge saw that there was no one else there and took off all her cloths and slowly stepped into the tub leaving a towel by the side of the tub she looked up at the sealing glass directly above her"aaahhhh.... this a girl could get used to i love this place!"she slowly drifted off to sleep of corse she knew she would fall asleep and who knows who could walk in and look at her so she locked the door to the room with that hot tub in it.

7:59pm

it was now getting dark and shadow was feeling hungry so he searched the mansion for rouge and ask her when she wanted to have dinner he walked passed the hot tubs whistling to himself, when he heard singing coming from the room 2 doors down `rouge?` he thought to himself he went up the door to try opening it and ask her when she wanted to eat, but it was locked. `damn! oh she probably locked the door coz shes......NAKED!` shadow rushed to the outside of the building knowing what he was about to do was wrong but he couldn't help himself. he jumped up onto the roof and peered through the sealing window "wow! oh god that's hot!" shadow's jaw line dropped in amazement as to the fact that her breasts looked large and shadow wanted to grab her body and do what he wanted with her. but he resisted his thoughts and backed away from the window. `you have to stop staring at her body shadow. this is wrong!` he said to himself shamefully. he ran off the building and ran to his room, sat on the bed and thought ; felt like he would be miserable if he didn't have rouge there for a friendship more so than that of his and maria's, but in a different way he had feelings for her which felt like more than what he wanted. he wondered what these feelings were as he always wanted to protect her and be there, he just didn't understand. what does this passion and lusty feeling mean? well only time will tell.......

chapter 4: nightmare

3 days after moving in 6:22am

tails and cream went with knuckles on a trip for a week, which left shadow,rouge ,sonic and amy at the mansion.  
rouge was once again lieing on shadows chest fast asleep and groaning every now and then as she was having a nightmare about something terrible happening to shadow,she saw blood and a hospital with shadow on a bed hemoraging in the to her shock she saw a hand covered in blood missing one finger bang against the door glass whipping downward leaving a blood trail,flashes of a dark skeletal creature but she couldn't make out what it was then all went blurry and rouge saw her self crying in a corner of a room with blood covered over her hands, shadow had been awake since 4am watching her sleep and thinking, pondering the fact that he was allowing her to rest on him and he enjoyed it, why he wanted her for himself. then all of the sudden his eyes shot open wider, as if he just had a realised................................

could it be??..........................

he loved her?  
`i love-----rouge? is that what that feeling is?`he continued to watch the sealing when the alarm went off for 7am.*BEEP!BEEB!BEEP!* rouge quickly opened her eyes and sat up as fast as lightning, shadow stared at her in confusion but then shook it off."why is the alarm set for 7!!i need my beauty sleep shadow!"although she was hiding the fear she felt because of the dream she had.  
"geez! calm down we need to get going if we're gonna get to the fair in time! i mean you take like an hour in that shower!what do you do in there?sleep?"shadow said adgetated at her reaction. "fair?"  
"yes the fair! don't tell me you forgot! last night i couldn't even sleep coz you wouldn't shut up about the fair!"  
" you might wanna work on that temper of yours or you might replace knuckles as the hot head!"she said smiling while crossing her arms with her eyes closed getting out of the bed and grabbing her cloths and going to the bathroom, leaving shadow lieing on his side resting his cheek on his palm `hot head?`he kicked off the covers and slipped on his gloves and shoes.

rouge had finished in the shower 40 minutes later she was still a little shaken up by the nightmare but she ignored it."took ya long enough! humph!"shadow said with his usual miserable look, when he turned to face her he was dumb founded to see her wearing a black mini skirt so short it almost showed her ass and a small red top that stopped just above her belly button;revealing her breasts a bit at the top of it and a pair of black uggs boots.  
"okay. i'm ready to go!"rouge said looking at shadow noticing him looking at hr skirt, she pulled it down "uuurrggumm! earth to shadow!"shadow shook his head and blinked alot then he got back to being his usual self.  
"alright lets go." shadow picked rouge up and ran straight out the hotel and past sonic and amy sitting at a breakfast table."hey! guys don't leave me here!"sonic yelled dreading the thought of being alone with amy  
"oh sonic, don't be silly you know we don't have tickets for the fair!but we can have fun with out them!" she grinned and made circles on sonic's arm with her finger sending a terror chill down his spine.

at the fair 11am

shadow and rouge every ride but the doom machine!! they were sharing a large scoop of candy floss when rouge looked up at the huge roller coaster"okay! lets go on that one!"she pulled on shadows arm, jumping up and down like a little kid"right lets go on it then!"they put down the candy floss and ran up to it, getting on the seats"this ride is supposed to be the scariest ride in the whole of America!"rouge yelled at shadow as the ride started moving. the roller coaster dashed all around the fair intensely"you call this fast come on!" shadow said lieing back whilst every one else on the ride screamed hysterically,suddenly the ride came to a halt at the highest point."wow this is so high!"rouge and the others on the ride said "humph Ive seen higher"shadow crossed his arms and relaxed. "come on shadow not everyone has been as fast as you any way in a minute this thing is going to drop down and speed to the bottom!!!"rouge enthusiastically bounced up and down 2 seats behind as if out of no where a giant skeletal bird flew over the heads of the people on the ride screams lit up the fair and grabbed shadow piercing him in the back with its large sharp claws."SHADOW!NO!"rouge yelled out in shock, it all seams familiar`the dream!!no it------c-c-ant be!`she thought in panic as she constantly called out "shadow!!!!!shadow!"she unbent her seats bar and flew to the colossal bird and through 2 sharp razor blades at its foot that was grasping shadow; the bird let out a yelp of pain and dropped shadow he hurdled through the air slowly losing flew down in a hurry, she caught shadow and flew down to the ground "call 991!now!!!!!!"one of the staff called an ambulance which soon came to the fair the paramedics got out of the vehicle with a wheel bed and put shadow on rode in the ambulance with shadow; she held his hand tightly whilst drowning in her tears`please be okay shadow!` she thought grasping his hand even tighter, shadow still remained contious but barley."r-r-ro-rouge?"shadow struggled to say hemraging in the back "shhhh..."rouge shushed him "save your going to be fine!"rouge whispered putting pressure on shadows wound easing the pain but of course rouge doubted shadow would be okay, she burst out in tears turning away from shadow as he became unconscious.

the ambulance arrived at the hospital, in a rush they wheeled out shadows bed running to the emergency room; rouge held shadows blood covered hand as he was hemorrhaging when they reached the room they ran in with rouge following behind "mam, we're gonna have to ask you to leave during the surgery"one of the nurses said as they grabbed the surgery tools "no!i wont leave him!" rouge screamed at the doctors they had to forcibly remove her; she watched through the door glass as they began the surgery,the doctors closed the curtains so that no one could see what was going on from out side. rouge cried harder and harder as if it seemed like there was no end; she banged her blood covered hand against the door glass and slid it down in dispare"shadow....."

chapter 5 : breaking point

after hours of waiting and sobbing rouge felt a sudden sharp pain in her heart like

a knife striking her from behind; she walked around and sat in a corner grasping

her head leaking tears. the doctor came out of the emergency room"he's going to

be okay 'll tell you all the things you'll need to do to keep your boyfriend

healthy for a month or two later. would you like to see him?" he whipped his hands

which were stained in blood, "boyfriend? he's not my boyfriend. but anyway I'll see

him." she said sniffling and irritated about the doctors walked into the

room to see shadow staring up at her from the hospital bed with bandages

wrapped around his back and chest, his head and his right hand and wires were

attatched to his body checking his brain activity and blood pressure; rouge felt

a siring pain from the sight "r-rouge..."he held his head as he looked at rouge

who was crying"i hurt my head...aaoooww!"he yelped as the dark hedgehog tried

to sit up feeling a pain in his back. rouge sat on the bed and stroked his head"Hun,

you had an accident...but your going to get better in a month or 2"she said softly,

shadow tried to smile and put his hand on her lap"will you..." he looked into her

eyes in pain"rouge will you help me through this?"

"of course i will" she put her hand on his and gave him a kiss on the cheek, the

doctor came in "miss, would you like to step outside so i can tell you what you'll

need to do to help him get better"rouge walked outside and looked at the doctor

gratefully, "now miss shadow will have to stay here for two weeks until he can walk

again then you can take him home. but you'll still have to tend to him, he almost

died."

"i know. ill take great care of him." rouge was determined to help shadow through

this. as she walked back into the room and sat by shadow a tear rolled down her  
cheek,

"rouge?are you okay?"shadow put the back of his hand on her cheek and whipped

the tear "shadow.....im so scared...you almost died" rouge held his hand tightly

feeling guilty as she had a dream about the very same thing, could it be that she

had a premonition? no......but if it wasn't a premonition then what was it?

"rouge....shhhh.....im okay, a little bruised but im they don't call me the

ultimate life form for nothing" rouge smiled finding it funny that shadow still had

time to joke.

the next day 3:40pm

rouge went to the hospital to see shadow when she spotted sonic and amy, she

ran up to them"sonic! amy! wait up!" sonic and amy stopped and looked at her

holding presents "whats with the gifts?" rouge curiously grabbed sonic's gift and

shacked it by her ear, "well, we heard about what happened to shadow on the news

so we brought him a gift. oh, a lot of his fans will also be coming later to harass

him-" sonic was cut off by rouge "shadow? fans? c'm on!"she said sarcastically,

"yeah fans a lot of girls dig him! hee hee!anyway we called tails, knux and cream,

they'll be here tomorrow." rouge was disturbed by the fact that shadow could so

easily be taken by on of his "fans". she suddenly got angry and jealous. why?did

she feel something for.....Na! not shadow she thought to her still feeling

jealous she ran to shadow's room, only to find a young girl; a purple bat with curly

locks of hair rubbing shadow's solders. he had an uncomfortable look on his face

"rouge can you please make her leave! she wont stop touching me!"shadow said

happy to see rouge come and save him. rouge ran up to her and grabbed her off

shadow then took her out side, by the time she got back to shadow's room the

others were giving him their peasants"hey rouge. thanks for that! she was really

annoying!"shadow said reaching his hand out to her, rouge took his hand and sat

on the bed; sonic and amy were standing by the bed "hey shads open your

prezzies!"sonic yelled excitedly passing the peasants to shadow. he opened them

and saw 2 new pairs of shoes and........pink socks!?"uuuurrrm.......thanks for the

shoes but whats with the socks?" a confused look came over shadows face as he

looked at amy who bought the socks, amy rubbed the back of her head in

embarrassment "well shadow......ya see i thought socks would be cool heehee!and

look they're pink!"she excitedly waved the socks in shadow face, he pulled a board

face and looked at rouge who was perked up sitting by im on the side of the bed

he slowly and subtly glanced and her breasts which were parked in front of his

face however the bat was oblivious about how her body was angled. `NO!....look

away shadow just don't be perverted. shes here for me and i cant do anything

anyway!` shadow thought to himself looking up at rouges confused face by this

time sonic and amy had left to go to the beach. shadow dropped his head back

into his soft white pillow on the hospital bed, "so.................i need to go home and

have a shower okay?but ill be back later."the shocked white bat got up and kissed

shadow on the cheek again, shadow blushed and was frozen into place as she

said bye and walked away; he lay there, completely red in the face"g-g-good bye!"

after she had been long gone.

2 weeks later at the mansion 6:10pm

shadow was coming back home and rouge was exited about seeing him out of

that hospital and walking again.

rouge walked through the revolving front door humming Rhianna's umbrella, she

went into the lobby and saw a green hedgehog with a priced ear and a waist coat

on `oh know its toxic!` she yelled in her mind ; back in college before she met

shadow or any of her friends she was dating toxic, rouge and toxic were the

hotest copple in college. they were together for 4 years all together; he was

rouge's first love, first kiss he even took her virginity, she always still liked him

after she broke up with him, he could always, always seduce her into sleeping with

him and she hated how attracted she was to him; the thing was she liked shadow

more now then she ever liked toxic. shadow would always listen to her, never try

to persuade her to sleep with him or touch her in the wrong way and he protect

her no matter what............she found herself crushing on him magerly. slowly she

tried to creep away from toxic just when he turned around "rouge?!" he yelled and

walked up to her confidently"oh it is you,your looking sexier than i remember" he

put his arm around her waist, rouge blushed and pushed his arm off, violently

slapping toxic " nice too see you too hunny but lay off my ass!"rouge turned

around and shut her eyes, toxic grinned slyly; it was time for him to get up to his

old tricks again "so how are you?any boyfriends since me?" rouge looked at him,

she hadn't had a boyfriend,well not a real boyfriend since toxic. she was quite

and looked down to her feet " i didn't think so. heh" rouge suddenly looked up "i

do have a boyfriend for your information!" she stubbornly said pouting

"oh really who is he?" toxic question suspiciously, rouge ruffled her feet

uncomfortably "uuuurrrrm............." she paused to think when, shadow walked

through the door leaning on sonic's shoulder to keep his balance

rouge jumped to her feet and said determinedly"shadow! there he's my boyfriend!"

toxic looked in surprise her, involved with the famous shadow the hedgehog!no

way she was lying! he thought to himself. rouge ran upto shadow and hugged him

"shadow! i missed you are you okay?" shadow glanced at the bat he could tell she

was troubled

"what is it?" he whispered curiously rouge looked into his eyes

"just go along with me okay ill explain later" she said hugging him tighter, shadow

winked at her and patted her back gently, then rouge pulled him over to meet

toxic. shadow couldn't help but wonder who toxic was and what rouge did to make

him look so dumbfounded"hey toxic this is shadow!" rouge looked at shadow

hoping he wouldn't ruin it with his surprise, show by this time was drinking a small

bottle of beer toxic looked at shadow "so your rouges boyfriend then?im

impressed" to the sound of these words shadow coughed out his beer and began

choking in his still weak state "shadow are you okay?"rouge patted his back to

ease the choking, shadow quickly caught onto rouges plan and replied still

guttered by the lie rouge had told, who was this guy "ye-yea im her boyfriend whats

it to you?!" shadow said pulling rouge closer to act the part

"oh nothing.........." toxic said not believing his ears"I'll be going now" he turned

and walked up to his room `okay shadow, your on rouge may not mean as much to

me as you but I'll get her laid, and she'll be craving me like crazy!you'll see` toxic

planned as he walked away."you owe me!" shadow said to rouge under his breath

(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS DESCRIPTIVE SEXUAL NATURE AND NUDITY!PLEASE DON'T READ IF THAT'S TOO MUCH FOR YOU! NO COMPLAINTS! IO WARNED YOU!)

chapter 6: competition

shadow walked into his and rouges room still holding her close when he accidentally slipped his hand lower on her waist, "HEY! don't do that!"rouge yelled in embarrassment  
"sorry" shadow said raising his hand back to her higher waist "i did that by accident." he frond at her emotionless.  
rouge let out a sigh " i know I'm sorry for snapping like that."  
"okay. that's not what's bugging me..."rouge knew what shadow was going to say next and she knew she'd be reluctant to answer it "why did you tell that guy i was your boyfriend?"  
rouge looked at her feet "well. shadow........"she hesitated to answer "i. he used to be my boyfriend back in college, we did a lot together but in the end he was too much to handle and we broke up, i knew that if he found out i was single he would try something funny again!" shadow looked at rouge deep in thought : `this is too much i realised that i love her but. i can't tell her not now and pretending to be with her is just going to make me want her more and i just can't, i can't do it. ` shadow suddenly came to a conclusion "okay. for you rouge I'll pretend to be with you but not for long I'll give you 8 weeks." rouge nodded in agreement before shadow had finished "i need to rest because these bandages are itchy and I'm tried." shadow walked to the bed and dropped onto it feeling warn out, his back was still killing him along with his head and the tight bandages weren't making it any better. rouge had almost forgotten that shadow had been injured but she was glad to see him getting better.

rouge walked down to the bar and flung her self on to a stool, toxic walked passed recognising rouges voice, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned in the bars direction to sit next to the ivory bat. rouge looked at him and huffed while sipping her mar-tiny "oh, its you. could this day get any better?!" she spoke sarcastically, toxic cleared his thought in a way that ment listen to me rouge looked at him wondering what he was going to say "so............where's shadow? he looked pretty knocked up what did you do to him?" rouge looked at him angrily and she whacked him over the head with her hard knuckles "he's resting and for information what happened to him was none of your business!" she stormed off leaving a bruised hedgehog behind on the ground grasping his head.

rouge walked around the dark empty streets for hours listing to the sounds of owls drifting in the trees, she turned to the beach where her and shadow had gone the day before the accident `i can't believe i almost lost him. if i did i--i would be so alone` rouge was feeling lost and guilty as she was still thinking about the fact that she had seen shadows accident before it happened; tears began flowing down her cheeks messing up her make up. she spotted an old abandoned ship crash on the side of the beach leaving a trail of piled up sand behind it left over from the crash, now drowning with tears she felt like she couldn't go back and face shadow and tell him that she knew the accident would happen or risk being seduced by toxic. she felt it was her only choice to stay away for the night and think for a while on her own, the bat slowly walked up to the boat and jumped to the first deak. rouge walked down the stair well and dropped onto the captains bed, she just lay there lost in thought and guilt, she could hear the rustling of trees in the wind and foot steps trudging down the road she peered out from the stair case to see who it was and she saw a couple walking down the road holding hands and laughing with each other `it must be nice to have some one for you` the firs though that came to her mind was shadow as they kissed she quickly snapped out of it and stopped thinking about shadow. she sighed and went back down to the bed and after hours drifted to a light sleep; what rouge didn't know was that cream and amy followed her and hid behind a large rock just off the shore of the sea"should we go wake her up and take rouge home amy?" cheese flew onto creams head as she peered over the edge of the stairs watching rouge with amy "no. she finally fell asleep i think we should tell sonic and knuckles where she is so no one gets worried." they whispered together and walked back down the road which led them home.

the next morning 9:50 am

shadow stretched his arms out and let out a yawn feeling an awful pain in his back where his wound was,he looked around to find that rouge wasn't in the bed perhaps she slept on the couch so she wouldn't hurt my injuries....... shadow kicked off the covers and walked into the lounge rubbing his eyes "rouge.......?" he heard no reply and walked in to the bath room to see if she was having a bath or a shower. but. the door was wide open and the water wasn't running `she probably went to breakfast at the cafe downstairs` he hoped to him self while brushing his teeth.

after he had finished getting ready he walked down stairs and went to the cafe rouge wasn't there, he went to the bar in disappointment and asked the bar tender if he had seen her "no. sorry shadow i haven't seen her but can i offer you a beer?" the bar tender ted teased, "humph!" shadow found more than usual and checked the dinner hall , the disco room, the swimming pools, the hot tubs, the games, room and the lobby.

he stormed to sonic and Amy's room and heard screams and crashing noises from inside: "no! AMY PLEASE DON'T! AHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!" he heard giggling and then moans coming from the other side of the door the though of what sonic was going through made him feel lucky not to be sharing a room with some one like amy. he banged loudly on the door as the sounds of sonic and amy moaning became louder: "uuuuuhhhh! sonic! uhhhhhhhh! yes! oh sonic! UUUURRRRHHHHHGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he heard amy breathing heavily and shaking of the bed in her room "ohhhhhhh!sonic!!!" he realized what they were doing and immediately jumped back and ran to knuckles' room instead. he knocked quickly still feeling the chill that was sent down his spine from the fact that sonic and amy finally decided to go at it, she was 5 years younger than him and was no way fit to be doing what they were doing, he cringed again at the thought as knuckles opened the door "oh, shadow its you. whats wrong?"shadow stepped into knuckles room;as knuckles was in a room on his own he had a 'friend' over the night before and she was still naked on the bed with no covers and the door was open. knuckles jumped in front of shadow as he was half way to knuckles' bed room "don't i need to do something quickly wait out here" he said pushing shadow out the front door closing it behind him, the black hedgehog's crimson eyes looked at the door that had just been slammed in his face in confusion"look knuckles i need to ask you something and im not leaving until you let me in!"

inside the lounge knuckles heard shadow as he creeped to his bed room "okay! just one minute i need to do something i may be a while!" he yelled through the door, shadow sat up against the door and waited closing his eyes with his arms crossed. the echidna walked up to his 'friend'; she was a violet colored bat wit long flicked hair and particularly large breasts which attracted the echidna, "babe. wake up...." he slowly shacked her shoulder. she opened her eyes tiredly "kn-knuckles?" she smiled at knuckles and he returned it, she suddenly grabbed him and flung him over the bed on top of him she held his arms down to the bed and kissed him passionately , wrapping her legs around him tighter; she let go of his hands as they traveled down her body and onto her breasts,she moaned quietly as she got off him after hearing shadow yell "HURRY UP!!!!"  
she stood up relaxing her now tensed muscles "that was fun" she smirked and grabbed knuckles' hand putting it on her right breast. knuckles squeezed it then let go quickly "not now! shadow's at the door!" she grabbed her cloths and got dressed to knuckles surprise in 1 minute flat. she began to step out to the baloney to fly away "good-bye baby!" she said while taking off knuckles couldn't help but stare at her back side"what an ass!" he yelled craving her.  
"knuckles!!!!!!" shadow yelled knuckles remembered his black friend at the door and answered it, "sorry i had to do something" he said blushing while rubbing the back of his head however shadow knew what he was doing he had heard the bats moaning, he smirked as he walked through the door and sat down on a couch grinning he opened his mouth cheekily "so who was that girl you were just doin'?" knuckles blushed and sweated "girl? what girl?no girl here! no siry just me!" shadow chuckled and grinned as if he was saying: `ha ha ha your so unbelievable! i know what you were doing!` noticing knuckles rage building he restrained himself and sat up"yeah. what ever. have you seen rouge around?" knuckles looked confused(he forgot to close the door behind shadow) "oh haven't you heard..." he started; toxic had heard them asking about rouge and hid by the door eves dropping "she went to sleep on the old abandoned ship just off the coast of the beach last night, i think she wanted to be alone." toxic grinned at this and continued to eves drop to see if he could suss out any more information. shadow got up "damn it!" knuckles looked at him in confusion,  
"what is it?"  
"it's this guy, toxic rouges 'EX' he lives here now and i agreed to pretend to be her boyfriend until she could work out what to do!" toxic's ears perked up as he was now completely confidant about his plan,  
"so? what's that got to do with her sleeping in some old ship? knuckles questioned  
" it was probably too much for her to handle!" toxic slowly creeped away and left the two boys arguing with a grin on his face `i knew it! i knew that rouge couldn't be with a guy like that!` he congratulated himself and headed to to the beach.

rouge had been awake for a while but she just lay in bed, when she heard a voice calling her name "ohhh, rooooouuugee!" she instantly recognized the voice as toxic and sighed "great" she sarcastically expressed.  
toxic peered over to find the snowy white bat in the bed , he noticed that she was only wearing her under wear while she hid behind the sheets "i missed you...."he looked into her eyes innocently and it instantly made her go wobbly in the knees, toxic sat on the bed by her side seductively sliding his finger along her inner thigh on top of the cover. this made rouge moaned slightly,the grassy hedgehog's plan wasnt working and rouge wasnt playing into it easily. she slowly pulled away the covers as if she was in a trance of some sort. toxic took off his clothes quickly and jumped on rouge kissing her like he always used to rouge didnt returned the kiss not giving into his seductive charm, and he began to unhook her bra from the back, he was now kneeling over her grabbing her breasts and he pulled away quickly "these are bigger than i remember!" he excitedly said grabbing them tighter then rouge pulled him forward even closer kissing him he began to remove the rest of her underwear and slowly eased himself into her "uuuuuurrggghhh! toxic! stop! get away from me!" he was pleased to see that she was weithering and pulling, all he wanted was to get laid to the hottest girl he knew.

shadow was running to the beach after a long conversation with the echidna, all he could think about was how much he couldn't wait to see his crush rouge, he was wanting to cook her a large delicious meal to make her feel better. he had reached the ship and slowly walked up to the first floor.

he was holding a bunch of her favorite flowers; blood roses and white grand pree roses. he happily peered down the stair well. his eyes widened in dis pare to see his love, in bed with..................... toxic! he dropped the flowers, his eyes watering. the pain was just too much. rouge had heard the flowers drop she snapped out of the seductive trance she was in when she saw shadow standing there tearing up, putting his hand on his heart in pushed toxic off her angrily she had realized that toxic tricked her and she was pissed at him for it,"shadow..............? it's not what i-----" shadow cut her off painfully  
"DON'T! JUST DON'T TALK TO ME! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH YOUR SCREW BOY!" shadow stormed away leaving puddles of tears behind him by the roses, rouge reached out and called "SHADOW!WAIT!" she began crying, then she stopped noticing the naked hedgehog next to her smiling sexually he put his hands behind his head and relaxed on his pillow "i guess we should get beck to what we were doing before HE rudely interrupted us huh babe?!" he said grabbing her backside, rouge slapped him knocking him out"PIG!" she yelled at the unconscious hedgehog. she began crying violently and put her cloths on sniffling.

shadow felt his heart breaking and tearing up inside of him! he couldn't believe what he had seen! he cried so hard he couldn't feel his cheeks anymore, they were numb and cold. he had cracked, he reached it................his breaking point.

results...... chapter 7:

rouge was walking into her room feeling angry with herself for letting toxic get that close to sleeping with her. again! `stupid! stupid!! STUPID!!!` she thought over andover in her mind, it felt as if it was echoeing through her brain as she unlocked the door for her room.  
shadow was cruled up in the corner crying endlessly, rouge looked at the bewilderd hedgehog crowched in a corner "shadow i can expla--" she stopped as the eboney hedgehog began to speak; quivering in his tears "was-was it fun?.............was it fun for you to just..."he stopped and looked into rouges emrald eyes, rouge could see the pain in shadows watery crimson eyes shining as the light of the moon hit the water droplets"....to just rip my heart out like that!?" rouge reached her hand out to put it on the broken beasts shoulder "STOP!!" he slapped the ivory bat's hand away "you've done enough already!" shadow dashed out the door leaving rouge behind feeling worthless and destructive, looking down at her feet in sorrow. she quiety whisperd as tears formed in her eyes "im sorry...."

later that day 1:45am

shadow wonderd the dark hallways of the mansion thinking deeply about what had happedned hours before. he began walking out side into the gloomyness of the night that seemed to howl out through the ends of time, he sped to the edge of a cliff that kneeled over the rocky sea bed so many miles below it, he dropped to his knees lonlyness crowded his mind "why?.............."  
rouge walked out to the balconey and saw shadow on the cliff in the distance, her heart was pierced with pain and she had decided to confront the hedgehog. she flew over to the distant cliff and quietly walked towards the dark male who was unawear of her preasants "i-i love you shadow..."shadow's ears purked up and he turned around unsure of what he heard. he saw the bat standing there apoligeticly thier eyes met and he felt a strange tingling in his spine. he got up and walked up to rouge and put his hand on her cheek, soulfully he pushed his lips up against hers; rouge felt relaxed and relieved as she returned the kiss, passionatly pulling him closer.

suddenly the ground beneath them began shaking and roaring could be heard like a cannon filtering the earth rouge and shadow let go of each other and turned towards the edge of the sharp cliff "sha-dow! whats happening!!" rouge grabbed his arm as the cliff shatterd and firce red beams came out of it arising with a dark shadowy figure it appeared as a smokey blackness; two glowy red eyes watched through the mistyness of the smoke; a dark being walked forwards it looked as if it had matirialised from the shadows. rouges eyes widened at the sight of the creature cloaked in dark matrials that looked like smoke waftinmg off its body and dissapiareing into the air, all you could see were two dark red eyes peering through the hood. it's preasants sent an electric shock up shadow's spine and into his head, he fell to the ground bashing his head with his fists trying to make the pain go away"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!RRRRHHHHH!"  
"shadow?! what is it!?"rouge panicked putting her hand on his shoulder.  
the creature walked closer and closer and with each step it took shadow's pain grew stronger and more unbearable.  
shadow's screaches of pain were everlasting; soon his entire body burned with electric shocks.

suddenly the pain stopped and shadow struggled to stand up, shaking, he through a punch at the black creature but it turned to smoke and appeard behind rouge; it put its hand onb her throught and held her arms behind her back "shadow!!"  
shadow's hands clutched and he flashed his teeth showing his sharp canines; he spoke through his teeth "let go of her!" the hedgehog threw another punch at the dark capped creature.  
again it turned to smoke and appeared at the edge of the cliff releasing rouge, she fell to the ground, shaking in fear,  
"rouge!"shadow ran to her and helped her the being spoke up,  
"your time is running out!" hedgehog.....DIE!" it's voice was deep and it sounded as if there were 7 different people talking at a time, a large skeletal bird appeared from the shadow which the cloacked creature came from; rouge recognised it and gasped in panic, it was the bird which had erlier attaked ran to shadow and grabbed his arm "shadow ! thats it the thing that almost killed you erlier!"shadow's eyes became more open and he turned to rouge in fear and concern for her  
|"rouge, you have to leave here now! it's not safe!"  
"no!i wont leave you!.....i love...you!" shadow's face sofened and he for a moment forgot that the creatures were behind them,  
"i love y-" the bird flew over like a bolt of lightning and knocked rouge off the side of the cliff,"rouge!!" he saw the bat plummeting to the depths of the ocean, his heart was tearing in half as he suddenly became inraged and used chaos controll to bring forth light, this made the shadows and creatures turn to smoke and hind it was a dark orang rock glowing loumanusly shadow picked it up and stared at it for a while, the he remembered rouge and pulled out his chaos emrald once again "CHAOS CONTROLL!" he began to have a green aura and brearhing hevily he jumped of the cliff and chaos controlled to rouge grabbing her just before she hit the sharp rocks of the sea and teleported back up.

the black angered hedgehog lay her on the ground of the cliff "r-rouge?...."  
she just lay there , quiet and off contious; shadow picked her up and took her to the hotel.  
shadow kicked open the door still holding the ivory bat and put her on the couch gentlly. "rouge......please be okay........." she whispered in her ear :"i- i love you too..." her eyes shot open ; she took a deep breath  
"y-you do?!" she grabbed him and pulled him closer kissing him, shadow put his hand on her back not realising that she had a deep cutt from when the bird knocked her "aaooow!" she yelled and pushed shadow off her in shock, "sorry..." his eyes spoke for him but rouge wasn't angry  
"its okay."she smiled at him lovingly  
"go take your cloths off and lie in the bed, just to warm up i wont do anything." rouge got up and went to the bed room closing the door behind her,shadow went to the fridge and got an ice pack and bandages for the wounded bat. and dirty thoughts went through his mind. but

he felt concsern for the bat as he knocked on the door "can i come in?!"  
"yeah.!" the bat yelled from inside the room. shadow walked in and sat on the side of the bed, rouges face was clealy uncomfortable  
"how bad are the cutts?"she looked at the hedgehog in pain  
"it hurts!i can't feel my left wing!" shadow put his hand on the bat's forhead and stared at her beautiful emarald eyes in thought;he suddely looked up,  
"let me see."  
"okay..." she got up covering anything she didn't want shadow to see and showed shadow her back, he examined the cutts and put the orange rock on the first cutt, it healed in an instant as shadow's instincts told him it would; he thouched all the other cutts with it healing them leaving behind painless scars. rouge all of the sudden felt comfort being restored to her back,"how did you do that?" she questioned,  
he stared at the rock in fasination and took a few seconds to answer "it doesn't matter... your fine now."  
rouge turned around and started kissing shadow he put the glowing stone behind him on the bedside table, he put his hands on her cheeks, then the bat broke away.  
"what is it?" the hedgehog curiously asked  
rouge took the sheet off her naked body and pulled shadow, who was now dazed at the sight of her body, onto the bed.  
getting ontop of him slowly moving back and forwards kissing him; he rubbed her breasts excitedly, kissing her passionatly.

knuckles walked passed the door to their room and heard loud noises comming from inside: "uuurrrrggghhhh!uuurrrrrgggghghh! shadow...." followed by deep breaths of excitment he stopped and listened in happeness the sounds of rouge and shadow going at it made him want to have sex. "oh rouge go faster!please!.... uurrrrgg!"................faster...............yyyyeesss.................thats it right there.............oooohhhh god yyess!!!!!!!1  
he skipped away planning to call his grilfriend to come over "hhhmmmm,hmmmmm hmmmm"

the next morning rouge woke up to find shadow gone...  
everything had been tared and brken in the room, furniture was knocked over and there was no sign of the hedghehog "shadow!!!!........SHADOWWW!!!!!!..........................."


End file.
